What's Happening?
by asyousual
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't be rude to me, pleeease :3 Erm...mh.This is a one shot,...Okay, this is pretty awkward O.O : OOC!Castiel - Castiel/OC - slight Wincest - I re-posted it because there was a problem with the other one: some words just, PUF'D! away disappeared and I even don't know why, lol.I corrected it and, voilà, a vous :'D


Sooo, this is my first fanfic that I ever created and accomplished!I'm Italian and that's a bit awkward for me but, whatever.I don't own Castiel, Sam, Dean or Bobby, but obviously Martina is mine :D

Few of my friends have read it and said it was beautiful and ect. but I think it's not x'DD Please post many reviews because I need to improve in writing and some of your advises would help me so much :)

Enjoy my fanfic!*runsaway*

* * *

Martina ( OC ) POV

Brought the beer from the fridge and took it on the tea-table, I sat on the couch and started drinking all the possible liquid in those bottles, always thinking about what happened before.  
Because thinking is my power, of a shit.  
In the last hunt I were aimless.I cannot control my powers yet and that's the nearly died because of me today.I was trying to burn the ghost's skeleton when the ghost made me brutally fly to the wall with just a little movement of his fingers.I was almost inconcious when Sammy tried to save me by another attack putting himself between me and the monster and for that, he paid a high we returned home, Dean hurriedly laid him on his bed and started to take care of his little brother with Bobby's help.I could hear shouts and groans from Sam.  
So he was really because of fault was entirely mine.  
And I wasn't thinking only about that.I was thinking also about Cas: I feel strong emotions towards him but I can't clearly understand them.  
I continued to drink non-stop until it was 3 and something in the morning, listening to Take Me Away from U-KISS settled on replay mode with my Samsung phone.I tried to not cry and then reached out for the umpteenth time another bottle of Becks, but there weren't anymore on the table.I sighed and made strenght on the pillows to stand up, miserably falling on the floor.  
Fuck, I even hit the leg of the table with the hurted like no tomorrow!  
God I'm so depressed, I feel like a dick. I thought.  
I wasn't either trying to get back on my feet, I wanted to die there, if I could.  
When the ache at the ankle was almost went away, I tried to stand up, relying on the wall but my head started to spin again and all around me started to turn and move.  
Then my mind went completely black.

Castiel POV

I was on the Earth, nearly entering in Bobby's house, when I heard a crash.I suddenly opened the door full of worry and I found myself in front of a drunk Martina on the floor among little pieces of glass.I bent over her and took her in my arms.I was expecting her to be a little more heavy but it was like lifting a was light like a I stood up, I adjusted her head on my chest, so she wouldn't throw up all she drank earlier from the lolling head.I loved my trench coat so much and I don't want it to smell like vomit..Then I just stared at her pale face.I focused more at the lips, that were often red like fire was, they seemed pale like the skin was beautiful though she was drunk and her eyes shut.  
Wait, why am I thinking these things?I'm not supposed to prove anything like this.  
Without any expectations a thunder made his way in the night sky with a flash, surrounded by other noises, interrupting my thoughts.  
Then it started to rain, very hard it could hail too.  
I felt her moving in my hold and in a second or two her arms were at my neck, compassing it, and her head was just benith my chin, her blonde and blue wavy hair itching my neck.I thought she was starting to regain concious, but I was wrong, completely.  
She was so close that I could hear her heart bumping, but mine was literally exploding.  
What was that?Was that... love?  
Naaah! I sent away that horrible thought out of my mind and quickly went in Martina's bedroom, where all was a huge disorder.I accidentally saw a pair of panties and bras, but I continued to walk like it worked well.  
I laid her on the bed and placed the blankets on her body with started to roll and unconciously took her angel peluche in her had white wings and a yellow aura above its head and it wore a white eyes were blue, the hair brown and a smile surrounding its she was like, cuddling with seemed a little girl, but in reality she's just was so peaceful until her eyebrows utterly frowned, maybe because of a very scary thunder out there.  
She rolled over again when I saw a little bruise on her it there because of the fall among the glass pieces?  
I touched the spot with two fingers and healed it but her eyes started to tremble.I quickly got my hand behind my back and waited for her to wake up, not knowing what to do.  
Finally, they were starting to open like agony.I felt like I was conducing a documentary on the most beautiful creature that was ever made by my Father.  
Her eyes, the "real" heaven, were green with gold pieces into them.  
Okay, I must stop with this stuff!  
She tried to focus what she had right in front of is me.  
She then started to cry and whined out with a trembling voice:"Cas!Would you stay here with me?Pleasee!"  
She was still my Father knows how many alchol she drank earlier.  
Sighing, I answered:"Hey, I'm here, no need to worry."

Martina POV

I felt something grab and lift me off the ground, but I couldn't move every single last thing I heard was a crash, but that told me nothing.I suddenly heard a thunder sound that made me search for protection in the grip I were.I didn't care who was, but I needed it.I also felt something like... drums near my chest and after I was placed on something soft, maybe a bed.I started to roll over, trying to reach the perfect position to sleep but I couldn' my hands I found my peluche, my angel, Cas.  
Castiel.  
When I opened my eyes because something warm touched my cheek, I saw , I could lose myself in them.  
Then my mouth opened and started to talk, but I didn't know what I then said:"Hey, I'm here, no need to worry."  
He just said that and I went to paradise without paying any ticket.  
I streched my arms to him and asked:"So... could ya sleep here with me?"  
No response.  
"Please,... I beg you..." I started to cry and I whimpered in fear when a thunder made his terrible noise.  
So, unexpectedly, Cas was now under the blankets with me.  
My heart bumped like crazy when he embraced me, whispering in my ear:"I'm here, Martina, and I will always be."  
It was... 4 months?Yeah, four months that I have never been so happy.  
Neither when I spied Dean and Sam finally confessing their love and later kissing eachother.  
Maybe because it was my happiness?My love?  
After a couple of minutes spent seeing eachother in the eyes he said:"Now sleep, drunk-girl." gently placing his lips on my was incredble that Cas could say words like that to someone but, I gave it no importance and I concentrated on his scent to fall asleep.  
Morfeus didn't took too long to take me in the Dreamland.

Castiel POV

After seeing her smerald eyes and hearing those pleading words out of her lips, I couldn't was even scared by the storm, how cute.  
I think I lost my mind, but,... I really don't care right now.  
I went next to her under the blue, warm blankets and hugged her in a second and whispered her:"I'm here, Martina, and I will always be."  
I went back to see her eyes and, they were blinging like diamonds.

Am I drunk too?Seriously, _what's happening to me?_

A pleased smile was placed on my face when I was contempling her flawless face.  
After a bit, I said:"Now sleep, drunk-girl." kissing her hair.  
I stayed like that observing her sleeping, all the night long.

_I didn't care anything but her._


End file.
